


Moodboard for Not Alone Anymore

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Past the 2012 movie, Post-Avengers (2012), Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Thor & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FawnoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Re-Assemble?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8793814) by [FawnoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For In the Beginning chapter 5: What Makes a Monster?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For In the Beginning chapter 8: Pattern of the Present


End file.
